


【kontim】林间秘事

by ajicat



Series: kontimkon [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: 森林神半人羊Kon/Conner兄弟X宅家的岩窟精灵Tim警告：兽奸，双龙，操射，rape，OOC私设：Kon STK提及，半人羊两根丁丁，打炮时用一根足够，繁衍子嗣时用两根（。）





	【kontim】林间秘事

Dick不只一次警告过他，不要离开洞窟太远。

瞧，他根本没有好好听迪克说了什么，Tim现在有点后悔，他在进入这片领地前曾经犹豫过，但那也只是犹豫了一小会，他就被森林里那不同于石头洞窟幽暗枯燥摆设的光景所吸引，毫不犹豫踏进了显然有所属标记的领地。

Tim曾从鸟类那里知道有些流着主神血脉的、生于野外的神祗分散居住于四野八荒，他们神力卑微，比不上天宫主神们，但仍尤胜族群庞大却力量微弱的精灵许多。正因如此，当年轻而鲜少接触外界的精灵在草地上眯起眼打滚的时候，他没有注意到这片领地的主人已站在不远处的树荫下，注视了他很久。

很多年后Tim想起他和Conner兄弟相遇的这一天，仍面色懊悔地认为这是个“错误”。

Conner和他的兄弟可不这么想。

当Conner循着风的指引找到这个漂亮纤细的不速之客时，他的孪生兄弟Kon已经在那了，有着迷人异色瞳的半人羊健壮的手臂正拘束着与森林无缘的岩窟精灵，那个可怜的精灵仿佛已经被吓得分不清东西南北，安静且温服地趴在Kon的臂弯里。

精灵这类族群因为形体和人类无异所以十分注重外貌修饰，而眼下这个没有邀请就擅自闯入森林神领地的精灵被扒得精光，露出鲜少被日光照晒的白皙肌肤，在Kon怀里却没有挣扎。

Conner有点同情起这个可怜的精灵，他的兄弟Kon是出名的放浪形骸，要Kon放弃到手的肉绝无先例。

Conner无声无息地，慢慢靠了上去，目不转睛看着一切发生，他是兄弟里最内敛的那个，但这不代表他缺乏半人羊耽溺淫欲的本能，他们是以耽溺享乐而闻名的森林神，有着出色的酒量和体魄，却因为喜爱渔猎美色而名声不佳。

Kon平日划拨竖琴的手插在精灵的内裤裆里，腿间薄薄的布料被拨到一边，露出Kon的手指正抽插着精灵小肉洞的指，搅拌出淫水，从被撑开的烫红穴口挤出，淌下精灵细嫩的腿根。和Kon不同，Conner从未有过与同性做爱的经验，他可不知道眼前这个雄性精灵柔软的肉穴吞吐着Kon的手指，以及穴口里濡湿黏软的肉壁给Kon带来了怎样的感受。

“嗯嗯……啊……”

Tim声音轻软地呻吟，大腿根颤抖着，湿热的肉洞吮吸着粗糙的手指，高大的半人羊摩擦搅拌着他的指头和Tim偷偷尝试的插入小屁眼的粗大海蔓藤不一样，比起裹着黏液光溜溜的蔓藤，半人羊常年拨弄琴弦和酿酒的手指布着粗茧和细小的疤痕，灵活地在他屁股里摸索，刮擦着敏感柔嫩的肉壁，这是Tim第一次接受活物进自己的小肉洞，深处冒出更多淫水，随着半人羊的抽插挺弄挤出噗滋噗滋水声。

精灵在Kon怀里小幅度扭动着逐渐酥麻的腰，目光迷离的看着Conner靠上来。

Kon发出了笑声，他把精灵抬高了一点，更好地向Conner展示那个一边吞吐Kon手指一边溢出淫水的肉穴，就连精灵那根已经勃起的小阴茎也坦露出来，可怜兮兮地张着尿口吐出了一点汁液。

“你应该试试，我亲爱的兄弟，”Kon对Conner说，半兽通用的语言如同野兽的嘶鸣，低沉，仿佛云间沉雷轰鸣，“岩窟精灵，在精灵中不算常见的种族，你瞧，”他示意Conner看向精灵微微眯起的眼，“居住在黑暗中的他们在日光下眼瞳就像猫一样细。”

Conner看着精灵，看着精灵脸上掩饰不住的欲求，而Kon鼓动着他，他们要分享同一个性爱对象，用阴茎赐予对方欢愉，他们那比普通人更粗壮狰狞的野兽阴茎要捅进对方的屁股，撬开那个显然还是处子的肉洞，喷射出精液灌满对方，让这个纤细的岩窟精灵染上半人羊的气味。

当Conner的舌舔上那根比起成年人类都显得稚嫩的小肉棍，精灵发出了颤抖的呜咽，Kon捏住精灵胸膛上颤巍巍挺立的两颗粉嫩小奶头，把从精灵肉洞里带出的淫液涂抹在小肉粒上。Conner含着精灵的阴茎，兽人肥厚湿热的舌卷住那根稚嫩的小阴茎吮吸，舌尖舔去溢出的汁液，在微微张开的尿口上打转，刺激得精灵扭动着腰，却被紧紧抱在Kon怀里，任凭半人羊亲吻他的嘴，撬开他的唇，挑逗他的舌，被迫接受那些腥膻的兽人气息。

Tim觉得自己浑身都在发烫，那个后来的蓝眼睛半人羊有着更为端正的英俊相貌，却在吸舔他的阴茎，他被手指操弄过一遍的肉洞不断流出淫水，需要粗大的东西重新插进来，操弄他，奸淫他，好满足他因为情欲煎熬而酥麻酸软的屁股深处。

他很快就得偿所愿。

三根手指重新挤开了他湿淋淋的肉洞，配合着半人羊吞吐阴茎的节奏抽动着摩擦他的肉壁，精灵呻吟着，很快射在半人羊嘴里，而那些精液又被抹上他的肉洞内壁——蓝眼睛的半人羊吐出他半软的阴茎，舌头钻进他没有阖上的屁眼，把他的精液哺进去，把他的肉洞舔得又湿又软，好张得更开，接受接下来会插进来的巨大兽茎。

“甜心，你可爱的小屁股里现在都是你自己的精液了，”捏着他乳头揉弄的俊美半人羊，有着异色双瞳和卷曲的黑发，他笑起来深情无比，语气却戏谑，好看的唇吐出最周正的大陆通用语，“接下来，你要乖乖吃下我们的精液。”

Kon躺下来欠起上身，露出公羊下腹粗壮狰狞的通红兽茎，精灵不得不趴在他腹上，小鸡巴和Kon的阴茎叠压在一起，从某个角度看起来精灵几乎是抱着羊兽的阴茎，Conner骑上精灵的背，而在滚烫肥硕的鸡巴头抵着那张成一个湿漉漉小洞的精灵肉洞口来回磨蹭时，精灵才后知后觉他要被两个半人羊一起分享了。

那实在令人立即战栗起来——不是轮流操他，而这片森林的双子神，一起奸淫他。

“嗯嗯……”Tim发出软绵绵的痛哼，他的穴口开始吃进公羊粗壮的巨屌，黏黏糊糊的肉洞已经被开发得又湿又软来者不拒，半人羊的阴茎头先撑开了洞口，慢慢插进去时把穴口一圈嫩肉往里推挤，这让Tim的小屁眼看起来被撑大到了不可思议的程度，直到英俊的半人羊把半根鸡巴都挺了进去，捅到Tim的屁股深处，一下就顶到让Tim剧烈颤抖起来的小小突起，半人羊抓住他的屁股肉揉动着，仿佛在安慰他被填满屁股冒出的疼痛，而那摩挲着他皮肉的指腹滑动着实在过于色情，让Tim忍不住扭动起腰。

躺在他身下的半人羊歪着头舔过他的颈侧，吮吸他的皮肤留下一圈圈不规则的痕迹，修长漂亮的手指仍在玩弄他的小小奶头，划拨他硬成两颗肉粒的乳尖，细密的瘙痒在他胸膛泛开。

Conner没办法把整根鸡巴都捅进精灵的小屁股里，他摁住那两团抖动的臀肉，开始挺动起来，精灵不意外地跟上了他的节奏，发出哭泣一样的呻吟和含糊不清的喊叫——Kon先见之明地分出一只手塞进了精灵的嘴，狎玩那条软舌，迫使对方合不上嘴，唾液滴滴答答掉了出来。

Kon吸咬精灵一边小奶子，这是他的癖好，Conner不止一次见过和Kon欢好的对象乳头上密密麻麻的牙印咬痕，Kon对他的双胞胎兄弟十分宽容，时常将自己的床伴推荐给Conner，他们轮流和对方欢爱，分别享用对方的嘴和肉穴，却不曾像眼下这样，同时和一个对象做爱。

精灵湿热淫荡的肉洞开始回应Conner的每一次挺入，他的喘息也变得甜蜜起来，尽管浑身漫起羞耻的嫣红色，精灵屁股里每一寸软肉仍紧紧绞着Conner的鸡巴，温热的淫水涌出来，打湿半人羊阴茎根部的毛发，精灵的小阴茎开始吐出一汩汩黏稠汁液，全喷到Kon还硬挺着的鸡巴上。

“哈，Conner，”Kon促狭地笑起来，他意犹未尽地舔了一口精灵被他吸得红肿成如同少女刚开始发育的小奶子，摸了摸精灵不断被操到流出精水的小鸡巴，准备去吮吸另一颗小乳头，“你把我们的小淫蛋操射了。”

“呜……我……没有……嗯……”Tim被粗大兽茎顶得身体不断晃动，磨蹭着身下的半人羊，年轻的精灵羞耻地收缩屁眼把撑开他的鸡巴咬得更紧，粗长的羊茎搅拌着他装满淫水的淫荡小屁股，撞出噗滋噗滋的淫靡水声，柔软的肉壁被摩擦得火热发麻，在Tim以为蓝眼睛的半人羊要射精时，一颗滚烫的肥硕的龟头突然顶在了他被撑满的肉穴边缘。

“啊啊……不……不行……呜……”察觉到半人羊意图的精灵开始挣扎，他被摁住脊背，感受着身后操着他屁股的半人羊用手掰开他湿淋淋的小肉洞，强硬地把一根有着人类阴茎形状却比真正的人类阴茎粗壮许多的大鸡巴撬开他被插满的穴口，半人羊需要繁衍子嗣的阴茎一同顶进了他的屁眼深处。

精灵抽抽噎噎地哽咽起来，“呜嗯……要、要坏掉了……呜呜……”他被Kon舔咬着唇——后者正打算诱哄他张开嘴好堵住他那些崩溃出来的哭声，那两根长短不一致的阴茎一齐在精灵的小肉洞里抽动，直到Conner扣住他的腰，开始往他肚子里灌精液，一边挺动两根鸡巴操他一边射进精液，混合着精灵自己流出的淫水把柔软湿热的肉穴深处操得一塌糊涂。

Conner在性事上一向沉默，尤其在他决定让一个性爱对象受精时，深值于半人羊天性中冷酷偏执的一面总会在不经意间流露出来，在纤细的精灵看起来比较难受、并且被他操开子宫灌满精液而瘫软在Kon怀里时，Conner至多展现的温柔不过是低下头亲吻抽抽噎噎的精灵湿漉漉的发顶。

“你在某些方面还真是有待学习……Conner。”Kon笑起来，他摩挲精灵颤抖的背，看着Conner停止射精后抽出裹满淫液和精水的两根阴茎，显然，Conner正如他所想的那样没有完全软下来，这意味着他们可爱的精灵男孩今天还有得好好享受。

Kon把自己那根通红狰狞的兽茎捅进精灵被操到阖不上的肉洞，有了Conner的开拓，精灵肉穴里黏滑的汁液帮助他毫无障碍地挺到更深的地方，滚烫柔软的肉壁立刻讨好地缠上来，紧紧包裹住他收缩吮吸着。

“瞧。”Kon保持把精灵翻了个身，露出精灵微微鼓起的软嫩小肚子，在Conner不赞同的目光注视下，指尖在精灵小小的鸡巴根部画了个花纹，那是Kon不经意在卷轴里学到的小伎俩，源自媚妖这类低等精灵称为“淫纹”的短时幻术，花纹在精灵白皙的皮肤上晕开红玫瑰一般的光纹，半人羊兄弟很清楚，那片淫纹下正暂时长出一个不应该存在雄性体内的雌性腔体，成熟到足以孕育血脉的子宫正改变岩窟精灵体内的构造。

Tim虽然不清楚那是什么施展在他身上的法术，但男孩依然感受到了一团火热的空间正在他的下腹里膨胀，生长到半人羊的阴茎足够触碰甚至插入的地步。

精灵重新挣扎起来，尽管漂亮的脸蛋上没有一丝恐惧，但他的双瞳深处依然因为某种情绪而颤抖着，“不……你们不能……呜……”

“嘘……嘘，乖孩子……”Kon安抚地舔去精灵脸上的汗水，他的阴茎仍毫不留情地撑开精灵被淫液濡湿得黏滑的肉洞口，填满精灵的小屁眼，把那圈嫩肉撑开，Kon继续揉捏精灵的乳尖，在精灵汗湿的乳晕上打转，下身缓慢抽动着，粗大的阴茎摩擦着精灵敏感的肉壁，柔软滑腻的媚肉紧紧缠着Kon的公羊阴茎，任由那根粗壮鸡巴把另一个半人羊射进来的精液搅拌得噗滋噗滋响。

Kon毫不费力地就顶到了那个淫纹膣腔，在精灵的呻吟中撬开柔嫩湿软的肉口，捅进那个临时长出的子宫，柔软的黏膜剧烈收缩着，颤抖着，被滚烫的兽茎捣出汩汩温热的淫水，随着凶猛的抽插挤出肉洞又被插回去少许，可怜兮兮地从阴茎和穴口的缝隙间吐出泛起白沫的黏稠汁液。

“啊啊……啊啊啊……嗯……”

从不曾体验过的情欲快感冲击着精灵，Tim泪眼迷离间被另一个半人羊捏住因为喘息而阖不上的下巴，沉默的半人羊握着重新完全硬起来的鸡巴，在他身上四处游走，龟头吐出精液涂抹在他皮肤上，凝涸成奇异的纹路，最终狰狞怒张着的阴茎头在他唇上摩挲着，更多精液从精口吐出来，流下Tim的下巴。

在Kon插着精灵的肉穴捅进子宫摩擦时，Conner扶着阴茎享用了精灵的嘴，后者看起来吞不下多少东西的嘴被塞得满满当当的，腮帮甚至鼓起来，这让精灵男孩看上去又可怜又诱人，感受到了对方无法灵活地动舌头，Conner开始挺动腰，粗壮的羊茎来回捅着精灵的嘴，故意错开Kon的抽插节奏。

半人羊兄弟的阴茎操得年轻的精灵呜咽到抽噎，被摩挲得红肿的小奶头颤巍巍地挺立着，随着白皙胸腔抽噎起伏着，精灵男孩从头到脚都湿淋淋的，无论是泪水汗水还是半人羊的精液，把他浇得彻底，皮肤通红潮湿，看起来实在被欺负坏了——尤其他嘴里还插着一根粗长的公羊阴茎，浊白的精液从唇里漏下，而他湿漉漉的小屁股钉在另一个半人羊擅长讨床伴欢心的粗壮鸡巴上，被那根狰狞的公羊阴茎抽插摩擦着滑腻缠人的嫩壁，一次次破开他柔软的膣腔顶入子宫口，磨蹭深处滚烫湿软的嫩肉，把更多淫液捣出来，搅拌出十分羞耻的水声。

“不……呜……不行……”

Tim几乎要抽噎出哭嗝，他幻想过无数次自己第一次性事的场面，但绝不是眼下的这种，被精液裹得皮肤湿漉漉，肉洞被撑开、填满，不止一根阴茎进入过他，嘴里也插入野兽的鸡巴，前后一齐把他操得软成一团，又湿又红，看起来像是被操熟操烂得不成样子了。

疼痛和快感交织成一种奇异的舒服感，麻痹他浑身，而当他那个突然被创造出来的器官被膨胀的阴茎头来回搅弄过后，大量的精液灌了进来，冲刷他敏感柔嫩的子宫壁，溢满整个膣腔，两个半人羊射在他屁股里的精水，最终把他的肚子涨起一个弧度。

Conner当然再次射了出来，他只来得及从精灵的嘴里抽出，大汩浊液喷洒在精灵发上、脸上、身上，对方张着嘴喘息，神色茫然地看着一切，而Kon正缓慢从精灵屁眼里抽出裹满汁液的公羊阴茎，这根半软半硬的鸡巴甚至还恋恋不舍在穴口浅浅抽插了几下才脱出，在精灵的腿根和臀缝间情色地摩挲着。

Tim已经被操到发不出完整的声音，他的肚子里装满了半人羊的精液，那些鼓胀起他肚子的浊液正缓缓从他被操软得一塌糊涂的肉洞口淌出来，而抱着他的异色瞳半人羊却用手指把那些汁液都塞回他的屁眼，手指顺势也捅了进去，在他肉洞里抠挖打转着，防止更多精液流出。

半人羊们似乎这才注意到精灵那可怜兮兮仍肿胀着的阴茎，那个更沉默的半人羊伸出手替Tim撸动起来，精灵这才像是缓过劲来地发出求饶哭腔，浑身颤抖不停：“不……呜嗯啊啊……”

Kon的手指奸淫着精灵被操开的肉洞，看着怀里的少年抽搐着在Conner手里释放出一小汩精液，接着，一些温热的液体射了出来，就连素来很少表情的Conner也挑了挑眉，显然，他们都意识到了那是什么。

Kon眯起眼笑了。

这不是他第一次见到这个年轻的岩窟精灵，他甚至知道对方的名字Tim，他观察这个精灵有一段时间了，当然，这些可以以后再慢慢告诉对方，现在，他只想在淫纹消失前，让他的精灵男孩好好体会半人羊追求的人间极乐。

Conner肯定也有着和他一样的想法。

年轻的精灵在他的手指抠弄着肉洞搅拌里面的精液时，慢慢地，再次喘息起来。

在这片属于EL家族的领地上，这桩隐秘的情事，还未待完续。


End file.
